Episode 723 (9th January 1992)
Plot Arthur, Frank, Martin, Pete and Phil all head off to the canal side to fish for the day. Steve suggests to Hattie they go to America to start a new life, but she does not want to go. She tries talking to him about Ian's job offer but is unable to. Sam hints to Pat that she intends to move out of the B&B soon. Ricky talks to Frank about Sam's hope for them to move into Mo's old flat but Frank does not want them to. Sam breaks into the flat and looks around. Hattie tells Ian she will take him up on his job offer if he gives her an extra £1 an hour and titles her job 'Admin Manager'. He offers her an extra 50p an hour and the job title and she agrees to work for him again. Willmott-Brown offers Grant £105,000 for the flats, which is £5,000 less than Phil wants. Michelle tells Grant and Mark about the lads day out that is occurring and the pair rush off to the canal side to see what is going on. Sam shows Hattie around the flat and makes it clear she wants to squat there. Dr. Legg visits Pauline at her request. She tells him that Mark is HIV positive and she does not know what to do. Mark tries talking to Arthur but he will not listen. Dr. Legg supports Pauline and reassures her that Mark is stronger than she thinks. Phil refuses to accept Willmott-Brown's offer, wanting the full amount or nothing. Hattie tells Steve about her job; he does not take the news well. Sam begins moving her stuff from the B&B to the flat, but when her alarm clock goes off in a rubbish bag, Pat makes her talk. Pauline invites Rachel over to No.45 to ask how she can help Mark. Hattie cries over Steve. Pat witnesses Willmott-Brown leaving the Square as she heads to work at The Vic. She tells Grant, Michelle, Phil and Sharon about "Brown"'s true identity. Pauline tries talking to Arthur but once again gets nowhere. Michelle is adamant the Mitchell brothers are not to take Willmott-Brown up on his offer. Willmott-Brown then phones and offers the full asking price. Michelle encourages Sharon not to let the Mitchell's take him up on his offer, but she loses the battle as Sharon gives Grant the go-ahead to accept the offer. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Michelle - Susan Tully *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Mark - Todd Carty *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Steve - Mark Monero *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wendy - Catrin Menna Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *23A Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Café *The Meal Machine *Unknown canal side Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The men of Albert Square go off together on a fishing trip, and there are some surprise arrivals at the canal bank. Sharon is forced to make a decision about the Queen Vic, but will she take advice from Grant, or Michelle? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,930,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes